False Accusations?
by MissDoomDragon
Summary: Sequel to My Bestfriend's Boyfriend. Now that Rui is free. Will Felix's and Isabel's life get any miserable? New inventions will exist too! Chapter 6: Life and Death... IS UP!
1. What's the Meaning of This!

Hahaha, yeah, Sequel's are GOOD. . . Yawn . . . I may not be able to update soon again.

* * *

Today was the big day for Isabel and Felix. They have planned for this day to come and there would be no turning back now unless something might come up. The plaza was the wedding place and every people in Vale was preparing. Mrs. Hanazawa was even there to see her daughter's wedding. The Adepts were happily preparing at the two siblings' house. The brides' and grooms' wedding clothes were happily hanged at their room while the Adepts were talking at the living room. Isabel seems bothered. Alex is absent and today was special.

"……where could Alex had gone to?" She sighed heavily with a frowning face.

Felix noticed her expression and went beside her. "……Hey……why the long face?"

Isabel blinked twice then looked up to see her husband-to-be looking at her. She crumpled her skirt then bit her lip. "……I was wondering what happened to Alex……"

He got shocked. Isabel's right, where is Alex anyway? All of their Adept friends are there and Alex is nowhere to be found. Felix frowned at this. He sat beside her then wrapped his hands around her waist.

"……I'm sure he's alright. You just have to wait and see for yourself."

Isabel glanced at his chocolate brown eyes and a simple smile crept unto her childish face. "Maybe you're right. I worry too much at my best friend!"

Felix smiled. "So, he's your best friend now-"

"Hey, guys! Why is the police Chief heading straight for us?" Garet said abruptly while looking out the window sill.

"The police Chief?"

They said in chorus while a knock was heard at the front door. Mrs. Swann quickly opened the door to let the Chief in their house. Mrs. Swann closed the door while the chief removed his hat.

"Good morning everyone, sorry for the intrusion. My name is Peter and I'm here on a serious case."

"Serious case?!" All of them were shocked at the news. What case would that be?

Sheba whispered to Jenna. "You've got to admit, he wears glasses and he's good-looking but not that good-looking but he's good-looking…"

Jenna nodded slightly. "Yeah, I get your point……young and long brownish hair……"

The two girls giggled but it wasn't the right time for them to do that. Isaac and Ivan glared at the two. "OI……" Jenna and Sheba sweatdropped then smiled wryly.

"Wh-what case would that be, Peter?" Isabel stood up and began trembling in fear at her place.

"A murder case……" Peter announced.

Everybody's eyes widened in shock. Their chest was mixed with fear and anger as Peter explained more.

"……Alex Winter was found dead at Vale's Inn last night with multiple stabs at his body. He was killed around morning and sadly, the murder weapon is missing."

There was a loud gasp at the room when they heard the terrible news.

"Who would so such a dreadful thing?!" Mia exclaimed angrily. At first, she wanted him dead long ago but now that they are friends once again, she couldn't believe what had happened to him.

"……No." Isabel fell down at her knees and stared at the cold floor wide-eyed.

"Get up, dear!" Mrs. Hanazawa encouraged her daughter but she didn't listen and began crying softly.

"……This is all my fault……"

"It's not your fault, dear." Mrs. Hanazawa knelt down to hug and comfort her daughter.

"……Who would be the suspect in this murder case, Peter?" Piers asked abruptly.

Peter sighed heavily and looked at Isabel. "According to the old couples working at the Inn, the only person who last visited Mr. Alex Winter was Ms. Isabel Hanazawa……"

Isabel got startled then looked up at Peter angrily. **"I** **didn't **_**KILL**_** HIM!!"**

Felix snapped and grabbed Peter's collar to pin him directly to the wall which caused him to wince in pain. **"Are you **_**saying**_** my WIFE is a **_**MURDERER?!**_**"**

"Felix, calm down!" Everyone panicked as Garet, Jenna and his parents pulled him away to Peter.

Peter fixed his collar and looked seriously at Felix. "I'm not saying your wife is a murderer Mr. Felix Swann, I'm just telling you the information I got and if you show that kind of behavior you might worsen your wife's case."

Felix scowled. "Let me go……" He shoved them off irritatingly. All felt sorry for Isabel and why was she even involve in this mess? What if she really did murder Alex? What was the reason?

Peter sighed and opened the door then said his last words. "……The burial will be tomorrow and……you have three days to prepare until we figure out if Ms. Isabel is guilty……I'm sorry……I'm just doing my job……" He went out and closed the door shut.

Felix hissed and wiped his face in frustration as he sat down.

"……Felix looks frustrated……" Ivan whispered to Piers as he nodded in agreement.

Isabel got up and stomped as she went upstairs. "I really didn't kill Alex! I didn't!" She kept on sobbing and sniffing as she went up.

"……What should we do?" Isaac asked anxiously.

Then, Felix spoke. "Cancel the wedding……" The Adepts got shocked at Felix's decision.

"Felix……"

"Sorry dad, we can't continue this celebration now that we have a problem……Isabel!" Felix went up to follow her so that she'll have some company.

"What should we do?" Mrs. Hanazawa asked anxiously.

"……We'll do what he pleased……" Mr. Swann decided and the wedding was cancelled leaving everyone very disappointed.

* * *

….Stay (sniff) tuned at the next chappie! Sorry if it was short.


	2. Funeral

Yawn. . . Here's chappie 2. . . make me laugh please. . . Felix Boy all on the floor, watch him fall and watch him roll, Ragnarok dat Adept, Then watch me stab that Venus Boy, Potent Cure, now watch him heal, Healing all those bloodied wounds, When he do dat Odyssey, I lean to the left and dodge that thing (Now You) I'm kickin' on yo Knight ass, And if we start the battle, Then I'm kicking you to Venus, You catch me at yo local Weyard, Yes I study everyday, Humans get mad cuz, "I got me some Psynergy!" . . . . . Thank you for making laugh! NOW…..SOB FOR ME!

* * *

The next morning, the Adepts, Mr. and Mrs. Swann, Mrs. Hanazawa and Peter was there to witness the burial of Alex. Right now, Isabel and Felix were gazing at Alex's white coffin.

Last night, when they visited his body at the Sanctuary, Isabel's chest was going to explode as she saw those gaping holes at Alex's poor body. She began crying softly as she trembled at her place. Then, she can't help to hug him slowly and sob painfully at Alex's lifeless body. All she muttered was forgiveness.

"……Alex………I'm so sorry……………"

Then she sobbed more bitterly. Felix took a peek behind the door with a sad expression. He can't help to see his wife-to-be sob bitterly at Alex's dead body.

It was now time to lower Alex's coffin into the hole. Isabel panicked again and kept on sobbing at her place. She doesn't want to shed anymore tears but it was too mush to bare. She hasn't spent that much time with him since Felix was hers now. But now that he is gone, it's useless now.

"……Ale-eex……why?...Ale-ee-eex………" She knelt down and gripped the steel bars that surrounds the hole. "Ale-eex….."

"……Isabel……come now……" Felix approached Isabel to get her.

When Felix grab hold of her, she began sobbing more loudly and kept on screaming Alex's name over and over. The Adepts can't help to burst into tears also. This was too emotional. Isabel sobbed and kicked at Felix's arms when the coffin was almost out of sight. Her eyes were already stinging from all the crying then unexpectedly, she suddenly fainted at Felix's arms.

"Isabel!"

"Oh my……"

Felix knelt down to support her as Mrs. Hanazawa folded a paper to create some air around her. The Adepts cleared the area to let some air to blow. Hours passed by as the Adepts went home and their parents, leaving only Isabel sitting peacefully near Alex's grave. Then, Felix did not hesitate to approach her and ask a simple question. He knelt down beside her then gripped hr hands tightly. Isabel snapped out of herself then looked down to gaze at Felix's sad chocolate brown eyes.

"…….Isabel……tell me……did……you kill Alex?"

Isabel scowled upon hearing this and got up angrily, loosening his grip at her hands then she snapped.

"**Felix, you **_**know**_** I can't do that to ALEX!! I can't**_** kill ALEX!! **_**Are you **_**saying **_**I **_**KILLED HIM?!**_**?!"**

Felix sighed heavily then got up to approach and hug her comfortingly. Isabel tried to struggle free from Felix's manly grip.

"Let go of me!..."

"No- Isab-Isabel!! Listen to me!!" Felix turned her around then gripped her arms in tension.

Isabel frowned. "Felix, I'm getting hurt………"

"Sorry………" Felix immediately removed his hands to allow her to move around.

Then, he spoke again. "……I just wanted to protect you and our baby……I can't allow them to put you inside the jail……"

Isabel looked up sadly at Felix. "……is that so?...But I really didn't kill him, believe me……"

"I believe you……" Felix pulled her into a hug then stroked her long wavy hair. "We'll find a way to solve this problem………we'll escape……"

She pulled away abruptly then looked up at him puzzled. "……we'll escape?"

Felix looked around to check if no one's around especially Peter. He dropped his gaze at Isabel's ruby eyes and whispered softly. "……Yes, we'll escape……We'll ask Piers tonight to borrow his ship and we'll flee to Prox……"

Prox was the only option he had in mind. He knows the citizens of Prox very well as he was raised there by Saturos and Menardi when they were alive. Isabel nodded as they informed their parents and friends in Vale that night of what will they do. They wished them all goodluck as Felix borrowed the Teleport Lapis to Isaac then both couples teleported to Imil to visit Mia and Piers.

However, Rui was at the rooftop watching everyone secretly.

"……Wow, I wonder how long would this show last?" He chuckled softly. "Let me enjoy the following years to come……just for now and then…..that's when my fun begins." Rui jumped off the roof and it seems he was carrying something at his hands. It was a plastic bag but what is that large figure inside?

* * *

Oh yeah, I drew Peter the police Chief and I posted it at DeviantART so try going to my homepage! . . . Well, just the face because I was doodling yesterday. REVIEW PLZ… I'll update when I get at least 3 or 4!


	3. New Life

Well, here is chapter 3! I will not be able to update soon because I need to go to the hospital…seriously...scary. HELP! Zen me ban?! "What should I do?!"

* * *

And so it happened, Felix and Isabel arrived at Imil then immediately went to the couple's house. Mia heard a knock at their front door then questioned herself.

"_Who could be up in this time of hour?"_

The Imilian shrugged the thought off and opened the door. She was surprised to see Felix and Isabel standing in front of her and didn't hesitate to let them in. Mia called Piers upstairs as both couples sat down at the couch side by side. Later, Mia and Piers had arrived then sat down with them.

Piers spoke first. "Why are you two here in Imil? Is there something you need?" Felix and Isabel took a glance at each other then Felix spoke.

"We need to borrow your ship Piers because Isabel and I decided to escape and flee to Prox." Mia and Piers got shocked.

"Escape? Are you two sure about this plan? You could use the Teleport Lapis to go to Prox……or you have other ideas inside your mind, Felix?" Mia asked abruptly.

Felix nodded. "Yes. Prox is cold and the snows are getting deeper. Inn's are always full of people and I know the people there very well since my childhood. If we could borrow Piers' ship, we could live inside there." He continued. "As for the Teleport Lapis, I'm leaving it to your hands so that when you have the urge to visit us, you could always do and to avoid them tracking you guys down when you used the ship, leading them to our location. So, tonight is the right time to use your ship, Piers."

Piers mused at Felix's plan. "You do have a point there. Well said, Felix. We wish you good luck at your journey then."

All of them got up and Piers escorted them to his Lemurian Ship. Felix and Isabel bade goodbye to them as they waved back. Felix controlled the ship then it flapped its wings and was lifted off the ground. He steered to the left and went straight.

"Felix……you told me this ship needs Psynergy to fly. Can the two of us manage to land this on water in time?" Isabel asked anxiously.

Felix sighed heavily. "Yes, you are right about the ship. But I'm sure we'll manage to land this on water. I don't want to be negative."

Isabel smiled faintly. "Me either. Are you sure you're alright out here by yourself?"

He smiled calmly. "Don't worry about me. I've done this a dozen times already. You should be taking care of yourself and our baby……"

"Right……" Isabel blushed slightly. "I'll be going inside now." She hugged Felix and went down the stairs to go inside their cabin.

**- 6 years later -**

"Daaaaaadddddddyyyyyyy!!"

A six year old boy came running to the brunette man with red eyes and purple hair. The boy must've had insisted to dye his hair from black to purple.

"What's the matter, Leaf?" Felix bent down to level his son's eye level.

Leaf pouted. "There's a cockroach in the steps of our stairs and I can't go up……"

Felix chuckled to hear this. "A cockroach?...Why don't you kill it with this rolled newspaper." He reached for a newspaper at the coffee table then rolled it to hand it over to his son.

Leaf hesitated for a moment then went to the staircase. Felix went back to sit at the chair and read newspaper. Minutes later, Leaf went back to his father.

"Daddy……the cockroach is BIG!"

Felix got puzzled and laid down his newspaper to look down at his son. "Big? Who is bigger, you or the cockroach?"

Leaf thought twice and went back to take a look at the cockroach. Later, he went back to Felix.

"Daddy, the cockroach is bigger than me!"

Felix faced palmed himself and muttered under his breath. "Oh, for Venus sakes……"

Then, Felix heard a female voice snickering from behind. "Are you teaching our son to be a cockroach killer?"

Isabel was wearing an elegant white flowered long-sleeved dress with a tied green ribbon and a purple ribbon tied at her long wavy hair. She passed Felix to carry Leaf at hr arms. Felix scratched the back of his head.

"Well……maybe, yes."

She smiled sheepishly at her still known husband even if they haven't got married yet then played childishly at her son.

"Don't listen to daddy! Let mommy squash the foul loathsome evil little cockroach for you!" Isabel chuckled together with Leaf then she went to kill it for him.

Felix's jaw dropped down as he remembered that he was the one who made up the 'foul loathsome evil little cockroach' line. "……That was my line."

He sighed heavily and went to take a peek outside from Pier's ship. _"……Prox hasn't changed a bit……I wonder how those guys are doing? They haven't come to visit us."_

* * *

"**MIA!!"**

Mia's eyes widened as he saw Piers running towards her with an arrow sticking out of his left arms. Piers trembled and fell to his knees as blood dripped down at the white snow. Mia came running towards him and kneeled down to help him take it off.

"**Who did this to you?!"**

"Why, me of course……"

Mia tilted her head upwards. Her eyes widened as she saw a blond boy carrying his bow and arrow.

"Rui……"

Rui grinned evilly. "How touching……you remembered my name!"

Mia scowled. **"What do you want?!"**

"……The Teleport Lapis of course."

"……What? We don't have it!"

Rui pointed his bow and arrow dangerously at Piers who was catching for breath. "Give me the Teleport Lapis and I'll spare his precious life……"

Piers whispered to Mia. "……Mia……Give what he……wants- gaah!!" He winced in pain as the wound twitched a lot.

"**Piers!!"** Mia was nearly in tears.

"I'm waiting………"

Mia took a deep breath and reach for her bag to bring out the Teleport Lapis. Rui smiled in pleasure as he saw the Teleport Lapis. She handed the Teleport Lapis and Rui quickly took it.

"Don't you dare tell the police or I'll have something to prevent you from putting me in jail."

With those last words, he left the two couples and disappeared from their sights. What does he mean by that? Without wasting any time, Mia helped him go inside their house to aid him.

* * *

Oh yeah...you could always go to my profile to see what Isabel looks like wearing that flowered dress!


	4. I'm Back

Sorry for the long update….yawn……Darn! The internet just came back now...

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lemurian Ship, Felix went to do some shopping at Prox while Isabel is preparing the table and Leaf is up in his room drawing a lot. As Isabel was done setting up the table, somebody knocked at the door.

"_That was fast……"_

Isabel approached the front door and twisted the knob. "Hello……miss me?" Her back stiffened, eyes widening in fear as Isabel saw the unexpected.

* * *

As soon as Mia treated Piers's left arm, the Imilian insisted on letting the Lemurian stay and rest for awhile.

"But Mia……Are you sure about this?" Piers asked anxiously.

Mia bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Yes, I'll go to Vale alone. I got a bad feeling about this and my guess is that Rui went to find Felix……especially Isabel." She bade goodbye and went off to see the others.

Piers sighed heavily and looked outside the window. "I hope nothing bad happens……"

"Let-go of me! Aaah!" Isabel struggled to get free from Rui's grip.

Rui chuckled evilly which only made Isabel to tremble a lot. "Now, now……Don't move around to much…." He pushed her forcibly and fell at the floor with a thud, causing Leaf to get alert in his room.

"Mom?" The boy didn't hesitate to go down the stairs and see what was going on.

Isabel tried to get up but Rui grabbed her shoulders and pushed her again, causing her head to hit the floor painfully. "I told you not to move……"

He smirked and drew out a dagger in his pocket, pointing the blade at her throat. Isabel panicked even more as she gazed at the sharp weapon. Her body was now paralyzed at the thought that it's the end of her life. Rui kneeled between her body, leaning in to whisper softly at her left ear.

"Relax……I won't kill you……"

Isabel gulped down nervously, trembling at her words. "……Wh-what are you……g-going t-to do?..."

Rui grinned and continued to whisper at her ear. "Harass you……"

Isabel's eyes widened in fear, face paling miserably. She let out a loud scream when Rui began kissing her everywhere, tears welling out of her eyes. Leaf was behind a wall, watching the scene in horror.

"……Mommy's in trouble! I must find daddy quickly!"

Leaf hurriedly went back up to escape through the window and jumped way down to the ground. Wow, the kid's pretty impressive here. Leaf quickly ran fast as possible and entered the village of Prox. He stopped and gasps for some air, looking around the place to find the shop. Leaf spotted Felix from afar despite of having a werewolf's eyes.

"**Dad! Dad!**"

Felix thought he heard his son's voice just now. He turned around and saw a purple haired boy running towards him. "Leaf? What are you doing out here? You're suppose to be-"

"Mom's in trouble!" Leaf exclaimed with clenched fists.

"What?" Felix dropped the groceries he bought when he heard the news. "Somebody broke inside the ship and is harassing mom!"

The brunette man went serious, knelt down and placed his hands at Leaf's shoulders to talk calmly. "What does he look like?"

"The man has short hair and the hair color is golden brown!"

Felix gritted his teeth in anger as he figured out who could be behind this. His eyebrows came together and got up abruptly. The saleslady looked confused at Felix. "….What's the problem?"

"Ms. Sharron……please take care of Leaf for a moment while I get back……"

Sharron nodded in agreement as Felix hurriedly went towards the Lemurian ship. Sharron patted Leaf's head and smiled down calmly at the boy. "Don't worry……I'm sure your dad can handle this situation. Besides……he's one of the heroes of Weyard…"

Leaf got curious and looked up at the nice lady. "A hero?...I didn't know that!" Sharron nodded then smiled while Leaf is musing at his father.

Felix, on the other hand, is still running.

"**STOP!!**"

Run.

"**HELP!!**"

Run.

"Hold still!"

RUN.

"**GAAAH!!**"

"**ISABEL!!**"

Felix swung the door open and saw Rui on top of her. The brunette scowled and immediately punched him right in the face. Rui stumbled and quickly made a get away. "Tch!" He wiped the blood off his mouth and ran outside.

Felix tried to help Isabel up but she keeps on jerking away. "Let me go! Let go!" Tears kept on falling out while her eyes are closed shut.

"Isabel! This is Felix!"

She tried to get away and ran outside. "Get away!"

"_Shoot……_Isabel!"

The Venus Adept ran after her in the cold snow, yelling her name over and over again. Isabel didn't listen and still ran, afraid to stop and look. As she was running, Isabel tripped and fell at the snow. Felix saw this and went to her side. He tried to pick her up but she kept on jerking, still crying.

"**Isabel!** **Open your eyes! It's Felix!**"

"Let go of me!..."

He tried shooking her a few times. "Isabel, This is Felix! This is Felix!"

Isabel flew one eye open then the other eye. She saw Felix looking and holding unto her. She quickly buried her face at his chest to sob bitterly. "……Felix! Feli-ix….."

"Shh……its okay……I'm right here……" Felix hugged her tightly while stroking her wavy hair to calm her down. She sobbed more bitterly then unexpectedly, she went unconscious at his arms. Felix got worried.

"Isabel!" He panicked and figured to feel her forehead. "You're burning up……" Felix quickly hoisted her at his back and hurriedly went back to the ship.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chappie! Darn RUI!


	5. I Visioned Again

OMG! I miss you guuuuyz! Sorry if I haven't updated for AGES! School was really on my way! I only had the time to update today because our school had a lot of events! So, yey for me! I'll give you guys a bit fluff! Yes, FLUFF! (growling) FLUUUUFFFF

* * *

"**That's not ENOUGH! Is that all you've got?!"**

"**SHUT UP!!"**

"……please!...my……!...had……wrong……you!"

"……he……born……and blood……enemy……"

Isabel kept on twisting and turning at her bed, sweating a lot from all the bad visions she is seeing. Then, she heard a very loud scream that seems to be in deep pain.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"**

"**FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXX!!"**

Isabel abruptly rose at her bed, gasping intensely. Running footsteps were heard and the door swung open.

"Isabel?!" Felix ran to her side and sat next to her.

"Oh, Felix!" Isabel quickly buried her head at his chest and tears began welling up once again. "A vision……I had……a vision……"

All of a sudden, Felix felt a sudden chill through his bones. He can't figure out the main reason but hopefully, it is not what he expects it to be. "What kind of vision?"

She began shaking and panicking as Isabel explained. "I-I-I-It wasn't clear b-b-b-but I-I-I swear I heard your voice!! There was this whipping sounds and-and some laughing then a boy crying and-AND-!!"

"Shh! Enough, Isabel!" Felix hugged her tightly and gently stroke her wavy hair as the brunette allowed Isabel to sob more. "It is not good for your health….You are still weak and you need to rest……You've been out for two days……"

Isabel gripped his shirt and slowly tilted her head upwards. "……Don't leave me alone……I don't want that to happen……"

Felix tried to smile and wiped her tears away, staring at her ruby eyes with calmness in his eyes. "……That won't happen……I promise you……" He then slowly grabbed her face and kissed her full at the lips. They stayed there for a minute and pulled away from each other.

"I love you……remember that."

A cheerful smile crept unto her face and Isabel blushed a little. "……I love you too, Felix." Both smiled and hugged each other lovingly.

They both laughed then Felix got up. "Now, you rest so that tomorrow you can roam around."

Isabel giggled and tucked herself in her bed. She covered herself with a blanket but then she snickered. Felix tried not to laugh. He scratched the back of his head because this scene would be pretty annoying.

"……Isabel……go to sleep….."

"I don't want to!!"

Felix can see her shaking her head under the blanket. "Kiss me first then I'll go to sleep!!"

He went red all over then coughed. "……I don't want to play games anymore, Isabel."

Isabel quickly rose from her bed and saw Felix almost going out.

"**FELIX!!"**

"**WHAT?!"**

Felix turned around with a huge grin on his face. Isabel just shakes her head from side to side and Felix scowled.

"See?! You have nothing to say! I'll be off!!" He went out the door but didn't close it.

"**FELIX, GET BACK IN HERE!!" **Isabel screamed.

"**I SAID GO TO SLEEP!"**

"**SAY 'I LOVE YOU' TO ME AGAIN!"**

"**I LOVE YOU!! THERE!! NOW GO TO SLEEP FOR VENUS SAKES!!"**

Isabel chuckled a lot. "FELIX!!...FELIX?!" She chuckled more when she didn't hear his response.

Felix was just behind a wall, leaning and bowing his head. "……She could be childish at SOME……TIMES….." He quickly looked at his front when his son is glaring at him.

"……Sometimes, I cannot understand the both of you……HARDLY……" Leaf walked away without a word.

Felix's jaw dropped down. "……And now, I'm getting on his nerves? What the heck?? What did I do?"

"You-"

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Felix jumped up in surprise.

"-forgot to play with me again after you have checked mom……"

Felix sweatdropped a lot, smiling wryly. "Oh……I'm sorry, Leaf! Now, let's-"

Leaf walked away abruptly. "Some hero……I lost my energy……"

The Venus Adept shattered in two pieces. "What the heck just happened?? His attitude-……oh no……Oh, no, no, no, no, no……is he becoming stubborn?!" Felix squeezed his head surprisingly.

Leaf shouted back. "AND! becoming clever because my dad!-……is a bookworm!"

"And now my boy is blaming me?! Oh, Venus! My Leafboy is growing up!" Felix began crying fakely. "……I'm a proud dad-……I think Isabel's virus got me….."

What Felix didn't know, Isabel was taking a peek inside their own bedroom, saw all the scene that had happened. The Jupiter Adept pouted.

"And he- blamed me- for catching my virus?! What's up with that?!" Isabel closed the door, leaned on it and crossed her arms. "He is a meanie!!"

Then, the room was filled with awkward silence. She suddenly remembered her bad vision awhile ago. Isabel went pale and decided to sit at their bed and contemplate.

"There is no doubt about it……Rui will strike back……and he wont stop at nothing not until he gets what he wants……revenge……"

Meanwhile, Mia only arrived awhile ago in Vale, informing the others what had just happened to her and Piers.

* * *

Dun dun dun duuuuun! I don't know when to update! Hehe…all of u must be itching to know the next chapter! Hehe...Do not worry! I will update within this weeeeeek bcuz (whispers) I'm already at chapter seveeeeen!


	6. Life and Death

Ok guys…..this is my promise! Chapter 6 go! Darn arguments…..Oh and…DARN RUI!

* * *

"**WHAT?!"**

Everyone inside the studio was very shocked to hear the bad news.

"That Rui! He just doesn't give up!" Garet punched the bookshelf that he was just leaning at.

"Easy Garet!" Isaac tried to calm down the Mars Adept.

Garet shoved Isaac's hand away and retorted. "Why should I?! That bastard is out on the loose! We should track him down now!"

Isaac retorted back and pointed at him with gritted teeth. "Hey! Now don't be too rash on your decisions! We have to think of a plan so that we-"

Garet cut Isaac's sentence by pushing him hard. Isaac almost tripped. Good thing that Ivan and Sheba was able to grab hold of him. "There you go again! You always think right! You never even consider my plans to be right-"

Isaac was getting pissed off and attempted to punch Garet but Jenna went in between them as Mia went in front of Garet to stop him from charging.

"**WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT?! THIS DOESN'T TAKE US ANYWHERE AT ALL!!" **Jenna scowled and sounded very pissed off at the moment. Garet and Isaac calmed a bit but both seem uneasy. **"YOU TWO DON'T EVEN ACT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A VERY LONG TIME!"**

Jenna faced Garet as Mia moved out of the way. "And Garet, Isaac is right. We have to be precise with our plan………"

Garet's chest felt like it was going to explode if he won't release the anger inside. He knows they are right but the words still went out, sarcastically. "Say you're right again…."

"Excuse me?" Jenna's jaw dropped down.

"SAY you're right again say you're RIGHT again heed my LECTURE, just like what Alex wrote in his song….." Garet walked out of the scene.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Jenna tried to stop him but Sheba mouthed something to her.

"It won't do any good……" Jenna frowned.

Isaac shouted. **"The guy **_**is**_** DEAD for Venus sakes! Don't involve him!"**

Mia's eyes widened and scolded Isaac. "Stop it now, Isaac! Please!"

Isaac felt guilty and shook his head. "Sorry……I'm just frustrated……"

Jenna growled and went to sit down. She buried her face to be in silence for awhile.

"……Do you think he'll come back?" Ivan asked.

"He'll come back……He just needs some air……" Sheba assured. "So, guys? What do we do now? Rui has the Teleport Lapis and how can we go to Prox?"

"Good question, Sheba." Mia said. "If I'm not mistaken……Peter can help us……"

"And be involved with the case? No way! That chief gets in my nerves!" It turns out that Jenna was currently listening to them.

Then, after some silence, Isaac spoke. "No, Mia's right."

"I am?" Mia got puzzled.

All got curious to what Isaac has to say. "We have to go to Contigo."

"Contigo? Why my hometown- you mean?" Ivan seemed to follow the correct flow of Isaac's plan.

"Yes, your sister is the only way to convince them that their accusations are false!"

"THEN they'll be at our SIDE!" Sheba exclaimed while pointing positively at Isaac.

"Exactly, Sheba! Tracking down Rui would be much easier when we have the reinforcements!" Isaac said assuredly. "Now-"

"**GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"** All jumped up in surprise as they heard the familiar scream.

"**GARET?!"**

They all quickly went outside to find out what was happening. As they all got outside, they saw tracks of blood. Mia covered her mouth, tried not to scream while the others panicked.

"Oh no……Garet!" Isaac quickly ran and followed the blood tracks.

Jenna's eyes widened. **"ISAAC!!"** she followed him.

"**JENNA!!"** Ivan and Mia followed but they were delayed when Sheba halted them.

"Why? What's wrong, Sheba?" Ivan saw her face paling and asked anxiously. "Hey! Speak up! What is it?"

"Sheba?" Mia placed a hand at her shoulder.

Sheba snapped out of herself and took a deep breath. "Guys? Remember that I can foretell the future?" Ivan and Mia looked at each other then nodded. "I just saw-that Jenna-would be in trouble!"

"So, what are we waiting for then?! We must hurry before it's too late! Let's get moving!" Ivan exclaimed as the trio rushed towards the scene.

Meanwhile, Isaac and Jenna stopped at their tracks, eyes widening in horror as they saw an arrow sticking out of Garet's left side of his body. Stood there, Rui, pinning Garet in a tree while choking him with one hand.

"**Let my bestfriend go, Rui!!" **Isaac unsheathed his Sol Blade and was ready for a battle stance.

Jenna draws out her staff and whispered. "I'll support you, Isaac……"

Rui moved only his eyes to his right to look at them coldly. He then smiled evilly and chuckled, alerting them. He shook his head and released his grip at Garet, Rui's back facing them. The Mars Adept fell down to his knees, coughed out some blood then fell down unconscious. Rui looked past behind his shoulder and smiled at them coldly.

Isaac charged towards Rui. "You won't get away with this-" But unexpectedly, Rui disappeared with great speed. The Venus Adept stammered to his feet and was surprised.

"**ISAAC!!"**

He heard Jenna yelled his name and heard her weapon fall to the ground. His eyes widened in fear and turned around, face went pale.

"……One false move and she gets it." Rui got Jenna captive. His arms was wrapping around her neck while pointing a dagger at her throat.

"H-how did you?-"

"How you say?" Rui chuckled. "It's all about dexterity! I trained the whole year to surpass this ability that only a few Jupiter Adepts can exhibit!"

Isaac stayed paralyzed, his mind was very clouded with unsure plans. What should he do then? Jenna needs help. Garet's life is at stake. The others have not yet arrived for back up. But, what's the use? Rui can't be stop at this rate. This situation is tough to be handled alone, but what more?

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN! IDK when I will update!


End file.
